cartoonnetworkfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Grojband
Grojband là một bộ phim truyền hình hoạt hình Canada / Mỹ. Nó được tạo ra bởi Todd Kauffman và Mark Thornton, và đồng đạo diễn bởi Kauffman và Thornton. Các nhà sản xuất điều hành là Tom McGillis và Jennifer Pertsch, những người sáng tạo của nhượng quyền thương mại thực tế hoạt hình Total Drama. Vào ngày 10 tháng 1 năm 2015, Grojband bắt đầu phát sóng trên Boomerang cho thương hiệu của họ, nhưng sau đó vào ngày 12 tháng 7, chương trình không còn trên kênh nữa. Tóm tắt Corey Riffin, mười bốn tuổi, bắt đầu một ban nhạc garage với ba người bạn thân nhất của mình và nhanh chóng nhận ra rằng ban nhạc của họ hút - như rất nhiều. Chắc chắn, họ có thể chơi thực sự tốt, nhưng lời bài hát của Corey là ... ít hơn tuyệt vời. Ít hơn tốt, thậm chí xấu. Bài hát chủ đề Bài hát chủ đề "We Are Grojband!" được thực hiện bởi Grojband. Các tập *'Smash Up Terby' - Corey, Kin, Kon và Laney đặt một buổi biểu diễn tại Carnival Derby. Tuy nhiên, họ không có lời bài hát nên họ cố gắng lấy một số từ Trina bằng cách hủy hoại ngày hẹn hò với Nick Mallory. *'Cloudy with a Chance of Malt Balls' - Grojband được tỏa sáng bởi một người nổi tiếng đến Peaceville tên là Cherry Grapestain. Corey muốn được chú ý với cô ấy vì vậy anh ta cố gắng để có được Cherry để thông báo ban nhạc của mình trong chuyến thăm của cô và đặt chúng trong trailer cho bộ phim tiếp theo của cô. *'Dance of the Dead' - Corey mua một chiếc ma thuật bị nguyền rủa từ một cửa hàng góc mà anh ta và ban nhạc chơi trong nghĩa địa, đánh thức một loạt các thây ma bắt đầu tấn công mọi người ở Peaceville. * Pox N Roll - Corey bắt lấy thủy đậu và anh ta lây lan nó cho tất cả mọi người trong trường. Sau đó anh ta ném một bữa tiệc để cho mọi người thấy rằng những viên đá ma túy khiến chúng bị cách ly trong một bong bóng trong tám tuần. *'No Strings Attached' - Ban nhạc hoạt hình yêu thích của Corey được gọi là The Bubble Bunch Band bị Trina phá hủy sau khi cô nghe rằng họ là những gì đã truyền cảm hứng cho anh bắt đầu trở lại khi anh còn là một đứa trẻ và Grojband quyết định thay thế họ thành một ban nhạc mới. Tuy nhiên, họ không có lời cho bất kỳ bài hát nào. * Indie Road Rager' '' - Mặc dù đã được indie, Corey quyết định làm cho Grojband đi indie bằng cách nhập ban nhạc của họ vào In-D 400. Họ gặp rắc rối với các tay đua khác khi Trina bắt đầu phá hoại họ và đổ lỗi nó trên Grojband. * 'Toán học của Kon' '' - Grojband đặt một buổi biểu diễn tại Trimathalon của trường Tiểu học nhưng họ sớm phát hiện ra rằng họ không thể chơi ở đó vì Kon không làm toán trong hơn ba năm. Họ chỉ có một ngày để dạy anh ta ba năm giá trị của toán học để có được anh ta chuẩn bị cho Trimathalon. * '''Space Jammin' '' '- Grojband tham gia vào một trận chiến với ban nhạc The Newmans, nhưng họ vô tình triệu hồi một giải đấu của những người ngoài hành tinh không gian ác được biết đến với tên gọi Orb Experience, người cũng thách đấu họ trong trận chiến với các ban nhạc. Phần tồi tệ nhất là, họ thậm chí không có lời cho một bài hát mới! * '''Wish Upon a Jug' '' - Trina tìm thấy một vị thần ma thuật và chúc anh trai cô và ban nhạc của anh không thể chơi nhạc nữa. Corey tìm thấy một vị thần khác và anh ta và Trina tham gia vào cuộc chiến mong ước. * '''Tất cả những gì bạn cần là Cake' '' - Corey và Laney phải giả vờ yêu nhau để đánh lừa Barney để họ có thể chơi tại đám cưới của con gái mình. Tuy nhiên, Kin và Kon tiếp tục làm gián đoạn những ngày giả mạo của họ, khiến họ cảm thấy khó chịu khi họ yêu nhau. * '''Mũ bảo hiểm' '' - Giọng của Corey bắt đầu bẻ khóa ngay trước buổi biểu diễn của ban nhạc tại Triển lãm Choco-Watch Thụy Sĩ. Kin giải quyết vấn đề bằng cách phát minh ra một chiếc mũ bảo hiểm tự động điều chỉnh cho Corey để làm cho giọng nói của anh ấy trở nên tuyệt vời. Trina nhấn một nút trên nó làm cho nó biến ác và bay xung quanh với một tâm trí của nó hoàn thiện tất cả mọi thứ. * '''Monster of Rock' '' - Corey muốn trở thành một ban nhạc ngầm bằng cách chơi nhạc ngầm trong cống. Khi Trina nghe thấy họ sẽ ở trong đó, cô ta đổ axit độc vào đó để giết họ nhưng thay vào đó đánh thức một con quái vật thoát nước độc ác tên El Chewpoocaca, người bắt đầu bắt cóc bọn trẻ trong khi họ đang sử dụng phòng tắm và bẫy chúng trong cống rãnh. sẽ sớm ăn chúng. * '''One-Plant Band' '' - Corey làm cho Grojband trở thành một ban nhạc thuần chay và đặt một buổi biểu diễn tại Salad Barn của Salad Barney. Anh ta bị thôi miên bởi một nhà máy tà ác đang khiến anh ta trở thành một hippie thuần chay, người muốn Grojband không bao giờ ăn thịt, tập thể dục nhịp điệu, tận hưởng thiên nhiên và hành động như một người hippie theo khuôn mẫu. * '''Creepaway Camp' '' - Grojband và The Newmans tham gia vào một trận chiến của các ban nhạc tại một trại hè đáng sợ có tên Camp Scremleay. Bất cứ ai viết bài hát đáng sợ nhất đều thắng cuộc thi nhưng Grojband không hề đáng sợ. Họ tìm kiếm sự giúp đỡ từ một con quái vật lửa trại huyền thoại gọi là Blade Stabbington, người xuất hiện đồ chơi đã nghỉ hưu và cuối cùng họ cần dạy cho anh ta cách đáng sợ. * '''Zoohouse Rock' '' - Corey có ý tưởng ăn mặc Grojband trong trang phục gấu. Trina gọi Thị trưởng Mellow, người đã nhầm họ với những con gấu thực sự và ông ta đã giam giữ chúng trong Vườn thú Peaceville. * '''Queen Bee' '' - Trina và Laney đối mặt trong một cuộc thi sắc đẹp theo chủ đề ong. Laney cố gắng để mất đi mục đích nhưng vì Trina đang làm rất tệ và hành động rất thô lỗ, cô ấy đang làm cho Laney trở nên khó khăn hơn so với cô ấy. * '''Dreamreaver Part 1' '' - Corey, Kin, Kon và Laney tạo nên một video âm nhạc điên rồ. Tất cả nhu cầu tiếp theo là lời bài hát cho bài hát của họ. Họ quyết định tẩy não Trina bằng video âm nhạc của họ và đi vào trong tâm trí cô để lấy lời bài hát từ đó. * '''Dreamreaver Part 2' '' - Phần tiếp theo của phần 1: Corey, Kin, Kon và Laney phải thoát khỏi tâm trí của Trina sau khi bị nhầm lẫn với một Mirage Band, một ban nhạc tà ác giống với bản thân sống trong tâm trí của Trina, gây hỗn loạn . Họ cần phải tìm thấy tiềm thức của Trina và biến cô ấy đi vào chế độ nhật ký để họ có thể nhận được lời bài hát của cô ấy. * '''Super Zeroes' '' - Corey, Kin, Kon, và Laney trở thành một ban nhạc siêu anh hùng, người đã giải trí cho những đứa trẻ tại bữa tiệc sinh nhật của họ. Tuy nhiên, họ kết thúc chỉ "tiết kiệm" trẻ nhỏ thay vì chơi nhạc. Khi Trina nghe rằng mọi người đều nghĩ rằng họ là những siêu anh hùng thực sự, cô ấy trở thành một siêu nhân vật phản diện và cố gắng chứng minh rằng họ là kẻ gian lận. *'A Knight to Remember - Đó là Sunderday Julaugust thứ mười một và Bonkerton sao chổi đến Peaceville và làm cho mọi thứ điên rồ trong lễ hội thời trung cổ. Điều này bao gồm bộ não chuyển đổi Trina và Mina, và một con quái vật khủng khiếp từ Rock Lore của Kin và Kon trở thành hiện thực. * Line of Credit - Corey làm cho Grojband trở thành một nhóm các rocker punk để họ có thể đi thẳng. Corey nói trong Kênh Tin tức rằng anh sẽ đào tạo những đứa trẻ phạm tội tại Playpen Max Security Daycare, kết quả là những đứa trẻ đã phá vỡ và huyên thuyên trong Peaceville. * Hair Today, Kon Tomorrow - Grojband đặt một buổi biểu diễn tại Peaceville Dog Show. Kon bắt đầu nghĩ rằng anh ấy là một con chó và anh ấy được tham gia vào cuộc thi. * On the Air and Out to Sea - Corey làm cho một đài phát thanh lậu lậu dẫn đến một cuộc chạy trốn với những tên cướp biển thực sự. Sau khi bị bắt giữ bởi họ, Grojband trở thành thành viên chính thức của phi hành đoàn của họ, nơi họ cuối cùng phải ăn cắp mọi thứ. * Ahead of our own Tone'- Corey, Kon và Laney quay ngược thời gian để xem âm nhạc như thế nào trong tương lai để họ có thể tạo ra âm nhạc trước thời đại của họ. Khi họ đi vào tương lai, Trina là một cyborg chúa tể ác người cai trị Peaceville. * Love in a Nethervator - Grojband đi vào Netherworld bằng cách sử dụng thang máy ma quỷ được gọi là Nethervator, nơi âm nhạc thang máy được tạo ra. Họ bị mắc kẹt ở đó mãi mãi, trừ khi họ có thể chơi nhạc với lời bài hát có thể làm cho âm nhạc thang máy trở nên tốt hơn. * Six Strings of Evil - Corey nhận được một cây đàn guitar mới mà hóa ra là ác và có một tâm trí của riêng nó. Cây đàn guitar nắm quyền kiểm soát anh ta và bắt đầu tiêu diệt mọi nguồn nhạc khác trên thế giới và nó tùy thuộc vào Kin, Kon và Laney để cứu anh ta. * Rockersize - Grojband tặng vé buổi hòa nhạc ngẫu hứng cho ba phụ nữ lớn tuổi và chơi nhạc cho họ để làm cho họ mạnh mẽ. Họ lạm dụng nó và họ bắt đầu gây hỗn loạn trên khắp Peaceville. * Grin Reaper - Một chàng trai thú vị tên Torbo (Crossover parody của Richard Simmons và Torob) đến Peaceville để làm cho mọi người hạnh phúc. Torbo trao vòng tay cho tất cả mọi người ở Peaceville khiến họ quá hạnh phúc về mọi thứ khiến họ không biết gì về cách anh ta hút cuộc sống ra khỏi những người hạnh phúc của peaceville. *'Rock the House' - Grojband đối đầu với The Newmans trong cuộc thi Curling High Curling. Người chiến thắng sẽ chơi nhạc sau khi cuộc thi kết thúc. Trong khi đó, Trina cố gắng gây ấn tượng với Nick bằng cách chỉ cho anh thấy cô ấy đang quăn như thế nào (như quăn tóc). * War and Peaceville - Peaceville kỷ niệm 100 năm thành lập cho đến khi họ phát hiện ra rằng Riffins đã đánh cắp họ lời cho bài quốc ca từ Mallorys và sau đó hỗn loạn nổ ra. * Myme Disease - Một băng đảng của tâm trí tà ác bắt đầu sở hữu mọi người khác ở Peaceville bao gồm Kin, Kon và Laney, khiến họ không thích hát. Corey phải tìm cách để họ nói chuyện lần nữa. * Kon-Fusion - Grojband và The Newmans quyết định rằng các ban nhạc của họ sẽ tốt hơn nếu họ trở thành cùng một ban nhạc để họ đi đến Fuse This và nhận được cơ thể của họ hợp nhất với nhau. Tất cả những gì họ cần làm là hòa hợp với nhau cho đến khi Corey có thể nhận được lời bài hát từ Trina trong khi vẫn giữ Carrie không biết cách anh ấy nhận lời. * Inn Err Face - Kon co lại và bị kẹt bên trong Trina. Kin đi trong mini-phụ của mình để cứu anh ta trong khi Corey và Laney cố gắng tìm hiểu làm thế nào để có được lời cho bài hát tiếp theo của họ. * Who Are You - Grojband đăng ký một buổi biểu diễn tại Bean Barn của Bean Barney nhưng những người yêu thích không quan tâm đến bất cứ điều gì họ làm. Corey sử dụng giày-Niversities để làm cho mình không quan tâm đến bất cứ điều gì để anh ta có thể trở nên suiting hơn cho hipsters. * Pop Goes the Bubble - Grojband đặt một buổi biểu diễn tại Bubble Fest. Thị trưởng Mellow bị chấn động khiến anh ghét bong bóng. * Girl Fest - Laney muốn thể hiện Grojband nữ tính như thế nào và đăng ký một buổi biểu diễn tại Lady Rage Music Festival. Cô nhận được hậu trường để đáp ứng một ngôi sao nhạc pop nữ tính được gọi là Candy Jams. Trong khi đó, Corey cố gắng để có được lời bài hát từ Trina và Kin và Kon cố gắng làm cho các cô gái hét lên vì sợ hãi từ họ. * The Bandidate - Trina trở thành thị trưởng của Peaceville và cô ấy cai trị bằng nắm đấm sắt và cấm Grojband mãi mãi, khiến nó trở nên hỗn loạn. * The Pirate Lounge for Me - Grojband biến nhà để xe thành một phòng chờ và Trina không thể vào được. Cô ấy tìm cách giúp Captain Tighty Whitey, Barnacle Tim, và Shaven Beard để có được cô ấy để cô ấy có thể đến xe hơi của cô ấy. * Hologroj - Corey làm cho ban nhạc của anh nổi tiếng bằng cách truyền bá tin đồn rằng tất cả họ đã chết. Kin sử dụng hình ba chiều của ban nhạc để khiến mọi người nghĩ rằng hồn ma của họ đang trở về từ cõi chết. * The Snuffles with Snarffles - Grojband sử dụng một tên con chó Snarffles từ nơi trú ẩn động vật và họ quyết định tạo video lan truyền về anh ta. Trong khi đó, Trina nhận nuôi một chú mèo con tên Wheelie mà cô sử dụng như một người cắm trại xấu xa để tiêu diệt Grojband và Snarffles. * Bee Bop a Loofah - Có một hạn hán và không ai có thêm nước tắm. Mọi người đều cảm thấy ghê tởm và Grojband phải lấy nước tắm để quay lại để họ có thể hát trong phòng tắm. * A-capella-lips Now - Peaceville bị ngập và Trina mạo hiểm để tìm Nick hy vọng sẽ nhìn thấy anh ta chết đuối để cô có thể cho anh ta miệng. * Soulin' Down the Road '''- Kin sử dụng một máy ảnh huyền bí để đưa linh hồn của Trina bị mắc kẹt bên trong chiếc xe của mình. Grojband phải lấy linh hồn của cô ra khỏi xe để họ có thể nhận lời cho biểu diễn người thừa kế mà họ đã đặt trước khi lái xe. * '''That's My Jam - Grojband mang đến một số mứt cho cuộc sống. Tên mứt tự đặt tên cho mình là Jammy và Trina đã chiến đấu với Grojband để giữ anh ta. * For Hat and Country - Corey phải chứng minh với Barney rằng anh ấy là đất nước để có được một chiếc mũ cao bồi. * It's In the Card - Đó là Ngày Valentine và Grojband gửi thẻ cho tất cả mọi người trong Peaceville đã có bài hát của họ ghi lại trên đó. Tuy nhiên, Trina đã ghi lại những bài hát của họ với một tiếng hét kinh hoàng khiến mọi người ở Peaceville ghét nhau. * Saxsquatch - Grojband gặp một con quái vật tuyết tên là Gary, người tỏ ra rất giỏi chơi saxophone. Trina yêu anh và quên Nick Mallory. * Group Hug - Grojband cho Kate và Allie quyền thăm họ bất cứ khi nào họ muốn, nhưng khi Kate và Allie hỏi họ họ lấy lời từ đâu, họ cứ điên cuồng cố che giấu sự thật với họ. *'Curse of the Metrognome' - Đó là những năm mới ở Peaceville và tại lễ kỷ niệm, Grojband có kế hoạch chơi một bài hát mới vào đầu năm mới. Thật không may, họ bị nguyền rủa bởi một huyền thoại Rock được gọi là The Metrognome khiến họ phải làm mọi thứ ngoài thời gian. *'Dueling Buttons' - Corey bị nghiện trò chơi video nhạc rock khi anh phát hiện ra rằng Trina giỏi hơn anh. *'Hear Us, Rock! Part 1' - Sự kết thúc của thế giới đang diễn ra ở Peaceville và Grojband đã làm cho ngày cuối cùng của họ trên trái đất. Điều cuối cùng họ muốn làm là chơi một bài hát cuối cùng ngay trước ngày tận thế. *'Hear Us, Rock! Part 2' - Liên tục của Phần 1: Các Space Orbs quay lại và thách đấu Grojband với một trận tái đấu và đe dọa phá hủy thế giới của họ bằng một thiên thạch nếu họ thua. Xem thêm Visit the wiki go to http://grojband.wikia.com